mulfandomcom-20200215-history
What to do After Level 65
Most of the Daily Dungeons and Events can be found by hitting ESC in game. The Rift The Rift is a great place to fight Hero and Boss mobs for Hero Tokens, Magic Gems, cubes and there is a chance of finding a rare Goblin mob that can give amazing rewards. Don’t let those goblins get away! Rift Overdrives happen when enough people have entered a Rift in an area to send it into overdrive. When this happens you can enter the Rift as many times as you want during the overdrive without deducting from your daily allowed entries. Rift Invasions happen after the timer for Overdrive runs out. The continent that went into overdrive will be invaded and a special dungeon will appear somewhere on that continent. Find that dungeon, complete the mission and earn cool rewards from the boss cubes you can claim if you succeed. You must have at least 12 people for the instance to begin and I believe it is limited to 20 people per instance. Don't worry, multiple instances can open during the Invasion times. Fabrice's Garden Fabrice's Garden provides you with plenty of upgrade and crafting materials, these will definitely come in handy later on. There is even a chance to get Pets and Evolution Stones or Fragments. Evolution Stones are used to evolve your pet. Magic Gem Mine This is a great dungeon to farm Magic Gems, which are used for many game features like expanding your storage, to identifying items and upgrading items. Blood Castle Blood Castle is a timed dungeon that has the potential to give really great Jewel and Bless and Gem Pouch rewards. You have to finish this dungeon with more than 2 minutes left on the clock to receive any reward and the best rewards are time based. The faster you complete this dungeon, the better the rewards will be. Luery's Secret Vault Luery loves his money and you can find some of it in this vault. You can pick up a ton of money off the ground by fighting the mobs and destroying statues, but you can also get statues from the cube you get as a reward from the boss at the end. These statues can sell for a lot of zen. 150, 250, or even 400k. Endless Tower Endless Tower rewards you mainly with Seal of Power, Seal of Power can be exchanged at the NPC on Ohrdor named Endless Tower Merchant for Wing Growth Stone that you can use to upgrade your wings at the Enchantment Merchant. You can also buy a Wing Evolution Stone with Seal of Power if your wing is ready to move up to the next tier. Endless Tower is a great way to test your teams ability to fight various types of mobs and bosses as each floor gives a different challenge. Lupa's Labyrinth Lupa’s Labyrinth is a great place to level up your pet, artifacts and earn Artifact Fragments to create new artifacts. Each floor of the labyrinth has a set of mobs, similar to the Endless tower, but at the end of each area is a small cube you need to press to move to the next stage. There is a progression bar that will fill as you kill mobs and bosses, when that bar is full you will initiate the boss instance. This is where you get most, if not all, of your artifact experience. You have a limited time to complete this dungeon as well, so be prepared. AI Arena AI Arena is a pvp style arena where you fight against virtual copies of other players. You can earn Magic Gems. Mythic Dungeons Mythic Dungeons are the same dungeons you did when completing the quest line to get to 65, but they are now harder. Mythic difficulty allows for greater value drops from the bosses at the end and can result in Ancient and Mythic gear dropping from the bosses themselves. There is a daily quest to complete 4 Mythic dungeons per day, check the Daily Mission tab on your ESC menu. Epic Dungeons Sanctum of Dragon Knights and Dragon's Haven are the hardest dungeons in the game, at least so far. They require a minimum of 97,250 CP in order to participate but I honestly recommend being over 100,000 CP and having at least full legendary gear equipped. These dungeons require a lot of coordination and teamwork among your party members. The result is amazing loot from the boss cubes. Of any of the cubes in game that you would want to make sure to spend money to open multiple times, these would be the ones I would recommend. With all this said: You can buy, sell and trade items to make money, you can upgrade your equipment to make yourself stronger, or you can play around in town and duel other players.